AvRE: El tercer Verdugo
by gamefan553
Summary: Todos sabemos que paso con los Verdugos de Salazar . . . ¿pero que pasaria si hubiera un tercero, que despertara en un lugar desconocido 200 años en el futuro . . . y fuera consciente de si mismo? Para saberlo entren al Fic, ¡y dejen review
1. Introduccion

_Capitulo 1, Introduccion (presentacion de los personajes)_

_**Año 2004**_

. . . no puedo soportarlo . . . es demasiado dolor . . . veo como me meten en esta capsula . . . tengo frio . . . casi no puedo pensar . . . me voy a desmayar . . . no quiero dormir . . . si duermo no despertare . . . no . . . quiero . . . . . . dormir . . . . . . . . .

- . . . el sujeto 24 ha demostrado ser compatible con la sustancia . . . pronto empezaran las pruebas . . . lleven a los restantes a sus celdas-

-Si señor-

Este saco una radio de bolsillo y comunico la orden a los demas, luego se fue. Inmediatamente despues entro alguien que llevaba una tunica morada, y una especie de baston.

-¿Como vas Luis?-

-Bien señor, hemos encontrado a un sujeto compatible-

-Perfecto, espero los resultados pronto-

Salio de la sala, Luis se quito la bata y tambien se fue. Algo se movia en la capsula, lentamente, tenia los ojos medio abiertos, de golpe los cerro.

_**Poco después de la huída de Luis Sera**_

La cámara observaba a una figura agazapada en la oscuridad de la sala, detrás de la cámara estaban un hombre con una túnica roja y una calavera de ciervo a modo de casco y un chico bajito que se daba un aire a Napoleón.

-Con que se sigue resistiendo eh?-

-Por desgracia sí señor Salazar, después de la huída de Luis los experimentos se han ralentizado-

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender ahora, avísame cuando haya algún progreso-

-Sí, mi señor-

Salazar se marchó, el hombre volvió a mirar a la cámara, aquella criatura ya no estaba.

-Activen la cámara del pasillo, ¡rápido!-

Se vio en otra pantalla a algo corriendo a una velocidad imposible por el pasillo.

-Mierda. ¡Suelten a los garradores!-

En otra de las pantallas se vio como sonaba una campana y salían dos hombres con armadura de gladiador y garras retráctiles de unas celdas, que empezaron a correr hacia cerca del pasillo donde se vio a la criatura. Después de un rato una de las camaras, la que correspondía a la entrada del castillo dejó de funcionar, pero el audio seguía, se escuchó a los garradores llegar allí, y un extraño rugido, luego se escuchó a los garradores desplegar las garras y gritos de dolor, la visión de la cámara volvió, y se vio a ambos seres partidos a la mitad.

-¡Todos alli!-

Todos salieron de la sala, incluido el que dio la orden, pero antes hicieron que el puente se replegara, impidiendo la salida a la criatura, la cual volvio a dentro. Un rato despues habia 20 iluminados y otro garrador en una sala, y en el centro, el lider, montado en una Gatling. Todo estaba en silencio, empezaron a escuchar ruidos por alli, uno desaparecio y las luces se cortaron, todos se prepararon, aunque no veian nada, cosa que no le importaba al garrador, empezaron a sonar gritos de dolor, cuando las luces se encendieron todos llacian en el suelo, con las tripas fuera, partidos a la mitad, sin cabeza o incluso sin miembros, excepto el garrador y el lider. Algo cayo delante de ellos, el garrador lo escucho y saco sus garras.

- . . . aparta . . . te . . . -

Parecia que la criatura tuviera algo de respeto por el ciego, pero este se abalanzo sobre el, acto seguido la criatura aparecio delante de el y el garrador se paro en seco, luego cayo partido a la mitad al suelo. El lider le apunto con la gatling y empezo a dispararle, pero las balas no le hacian nada, hasta que se planto delante de el, mirandole con aqueyos ojos rojos, le levanto con una mano y con la otra le enterro las garras en el pecho, luego lo lanzo contra una pared, acto seguido intento salir pero noto que las fuerzas le abandonaban, cayo de rodillas, y luego al suelo, justo despues de ver que tenia un agujero en el estomago. Al caer llego aquel hombre de la tunica morada, que retrajo el tentaculo e hizo pasar a unos hombres con ropa militar.

-Criojenizadlo y vendedselo a alguna alguien, ya no nos sirve-

Asintieron y se lo llevaron.

_**Tiempo despues**_

Un grupo de soldados con una capsula de criojenizacion negociaban con otra gente de uniforme con escoltas detras. Un rato despues los hombres les dieron el dinero y se llevaron la capsula, los soldados se fueron en una lancha. Aquellos hombres lo llevaron a una sala extraña, uno de ellos se adelanto para abrir la puerta.

-BIENVENIDO A INDUSTRIAS WEILAND, DIGA SU NUMERO DE IDENTIFICAION-

-192837465-

-CORRECTO, PUEDE PASAR-

La puerta se abrio y llevaron la capsula dentro, luego la colocaron en una esquina y se fueron, apagando la luz al salir . . .

_**Año 2204**_

El cielo estaba en calma, habia una bonita noche, interrumpida por un destello de luz, que callo en un edificio abandonado, atravesando el techo y causando un gran estruendo. Segundos despues se pudo ver que aquello era una especie de nave, un poco pequeña, la puerta se abrio, salio una figura humanoide, con una mascara y varias cosas en la espalda, ademas de algunas protecciones de metal y una malla que le cubria todo el cuerpo, miro a su alrededor despreocupado y comenzo a caminar. Mientras, en otra parte del complejo, una capsula se abria, soltando algo de vapor, y se escucho un rugido.

_**¡Que pasa gente!, aquí esta mi nuevo Fic, se que el primer capítulo estuvo corto pero los demás seran mas largos. No se olviden de clicarle al boton de abajo si quieren el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_


	2. El primer encuentro

Capitulo 1, Primer encuentro

Se escucho una maquina de soldadura y la puerta cayo al suelo, los 5 soldados entraron rápidamente apuntando con sus armas a las paredes.

-¿Es aquí el lugar de la infección?-

-Si señor-

-OK, vosotros dos, id a destruir los huevos, vosotros dos id a la zona de las celdas a eliminar a los espécimenes, yo buscare al yautja, YA-

Los soldados se dispersaron inmediatamente, el jefe preparó su rifle de pulsos y comenzó a internarse en el oscuro pasillo que tenía delante.

_Un rato después, en las celdas_

-En esta tampoco hay nada-

El soldado salió de la celda mirando al otro, que le negó con la cabeza.

-Mierda . . . -

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Supongo que tendremos que buscarlos-

-Será mejor separarnos para buscar-

-No, para ellos sería más fácil encontrarnos, mejor mantenernos juntos-

El otro asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. De pronto uno notó movimiento y apuntó arriba, pero no había nada.

-¿Qué haces?-

- . . . nada . . . continúa, ahora mismo te sigo-

-¿Pero no eras tú el que no quería separarse?-

-No va a pasar nada, continúa-

Él hizo caso y se dirigió al pasillo que tenía delante, mientras el otro miraba para arriba con el arma, de reojo vio moverse algo y apuntó allí, pero no era nada, escuchó un silbido y apuntó allí, tampoco. De pronto notó algo húmedo en su hombro, lo tocó con su mano, parecía agua, o más bien baba. Levantó la cabeza y la criatura soltó un chillido, intentando empalarle con su cola, fallando pero tirándolo, cosa que el soldado aprovechó para disparar una ráfaga que entró directamente en la cabeza del ser, que se quedó quieto completamente, el soldado se apartó rápidamente y entró en una de las celdas, antes de que la cabeza explotara y llenara todo de ácido. Cuando escuchó el cadáver de la cosa caer en el suelo salió, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Jodidos aliens-

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo para reunirse con su compañero, pero escuchó caer algo detrás de él, miró, otra criatura, se giró, de pronto había otro delante del pasillo, levantó su arma para disparar, pero la soltó al sentir un dolor insoportable en el estómago, vio la puntiaguda cola del ser atravesándole el estómago, luego todo se volvió oscuridad. Mientras, su compañero corría perseguido por los mismo seres, de vez en cuando se giraba y disparaba una ráfaga, pero no servía de nada, lo esquivaban fácilmente. Finalmente encontró una puerta de titanio, entró y la cerró rápidamente tras de sí, jadeando por el cansancio, cuando se giró gritó de lo que vio, luego no pudo ver nada más.

_Mientras, cerca de la sala de los huevos_

Los dos soldados se encontraban disparando a los montones de criaturas que iban hacia ellos, destrozándolas con increíble facilidad, pero notaron que se les iban acabando las balas, así que comenzaron a correr hacia atrás, viendo la vitrina de la sala de los huevos y la puerta cada vez más cerca, hasta que, casi derrapando, entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, luego, tecleando unos comandos cubrieron los cristales de las vitrinas de pantallas de titanio, escuchando cada vez menos los gritos de los seres, hasta que se terminaron marchando.

- . . . por poco . . . joder . . . pensé que nos iban a matar-

-Deja de quejarte y contacta con el jefe, no tardarán mucho en volver, y con refuerzos . . . si no se cuelan por la ventilación-

Él tiró su rifle de pulsos sin munición al suelo y sacó una pistola, el otro sacó un comunicador y pulsó una tecla, el líder de los soldados apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Estamos con los huevos, preparados para plantar el explosivo-

-Perfecto, ¿es todo?-

-No, los xenomorfos nos han perseguido hasta aquí, ahora mismo no están pero creemos que volverán a por nosotros-

-OK, salid lo más rápido que podáis de ahí, corto-

Guardó el comunicador y se giró hacia su compañero, el cual había terminado de colocar el explosivo en el suelo, se levantó y le dio el detonador, fueron a la puerta y la abrieron, no había nada ni nadie, estaban solos, "mejor" pensaron los dos a la vez y se alejaron todo lo posible de allí, activaron el detonador y la sala explotó. Ellos dos se acercaron un poco para ver los restos del lugar, todos los huevos estaban completamente calcinados o volados en pedazos, tanto se fijaron en eso, que no vieron los ojos rojos que se dirigían trotando hacia ellos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un rugido alertó al de la pistola, que apuntó a la nueva criatura y disparó, fallando, y siendo atravesada por las garras de esta, que le arrancó un trozo de algo azul desde dentro, un trozo de pulmón y carne sangrando, al final murió cayendo al suelo. El otro, que estaba oculto en la oscuridad, vio como la criatura pasaba de largo y caminaba más allá, hasta que salió, entonces escuchó a la bestia corriendo, y lo último que vio fueron sus brillantes ojos rojos viniendo hacia él.

_Unos minutos después . . . _

Caminaba apuntando a todos lados, su expresión facial no cambiaba en nada, el ruido de unas pisadas le alertó y apuntó, no veía nada, pero las seguía escuchando, cada vez más lejos, por lo que decidió seguirlas. Después de un rato pararon ambos, el soldado logró ver algo mirándole, y sonrió.

-Te encontré-

Empezó a disparar a eso, y escuchó un rugido, la capa de invisibilidad se desactivó y el yautja comenzó a correr, rodeándole mientras el soldado disparaba, hasta que se ocultó tras una pared para curarse la herida. El soldado miró detrás de la pared, pero ya no estaba, notó que le observaban y se giró, justo a tiempo para que el yautja le clavara sus cuchillas en la frente, matándole instantanemente.

_Una molestia menos._

El yautja retrajo las cuchillas y dejó caer el cadáver en el suelo, luego cambió a la mira térmica y empezó a observar los alrededores, viendo a los 5 aliens que le observaban.

_Os encontré._

Desplegó su cañón y comenzó a disparar a los aliens que vio, mató 3, los otros dos corrieron hacia él y le intentaron embestir, pero esquivó uno y tiró al otro al suelo, sacó su lanza y le empaló en el suelo, el otro le amenazaba con sus chillidos, y corrió hacia él, el yautja le toreó y le empaló por la cabeza con el otro, matándolo. Acto seguido empezó a caminar, buscando más aliens con la visión térmica. No había mas en la sala, así que salio de allí y siguió buscando. Un rato después no había encontrado nada, eso era malo, teniendo en cuenta que su misión era eliminar a todos los xenomorfos del complejo, tenia 2 días, luego volverían a por el.

Escucho algunos rugidos dentro de una sala, por lo que activo el camuflaje y entro, en principio no veía nada, hasta que logro divisar a una criatura de espaldas buscando algo, era como un xenomorfo, pero con garras por manos, cabeza mas humana y la boca parecida a la suya. Pensó que si bien no tenia que eliminarlo, a lo mejor era una buena presa a tener en cuenta. Desplegó sus cuchillas y desactivo el camuflaje, esto provoco que la criatura le detectara y de pronto se colgara del techo, haciéndose invisible con la oscuridad, pero no para la visión térmica del yautja, que saco el cañón y comenzó a dispararle. La criatura se movía demasiado rápido para apuntar, ninguno de los disparos logro darle, al final bajo al suelo otra vez y se abalanzo sobre el yautja, que salto hacia atrás dando una voltereta y luego salto sobre el, intentando clavarle las cuchillas en la cabeza, pero la criatura le repelió con una patada. La mascara del yautja cambio de tipo de visión a la normal por el golpe que se llevo, el yautja se levanto y la cola de la criatura le agarro del cuello, haciendo que tuviera que cortarla con las cuchillas, la criatura comenzó a gritar de dolor y luego intento acuchillarlo, el yautja se agacho y le empezó a pegar puñetazos en el "pecho", seguidos de un gancho en su "quijada", haciéndola retroceder, y permitiendo al yautja agarrarle de un brazo y golpearla contra el suelo, pisándola después.

_¿Tu ultimo rugido?_

La criatura parecía haberle oído, porque intentaba liberarse pero no podía, el yautja ejercía demasiada presión sobre su pecho, tendría que encontrar una manera de soltarse. No podía usar la cola, las garras estaban vigiladas . . . ¿o no?, una de sus garras paso por detrás de un pie del yautja, la criatura habría sonreído de haber podido. Agarro la pierna del yautja, el cual estaba apuntándole con el cañón a la cabeza, y tiro hacia atrás, haciendo que el yautja cayera al suelo de cara, la criatura se aparto y le piso la cabeza.

- . . . ¿ulti . . . mas . . . pala . . . bras? . . . -

El yautja se sorprendio por eso.

_¿Puedes entenderme?_

- . . . si . . . -

El yautja apunto con el cañon a la pierna de la criatura y disparo, el disparo si bien se desvanecio al chocar con su pierna, le produjo suficiente daño como para que se apartara, cosa que aprovecho el yautja para correr hacia la puerta de la sala.

_Ya nos veremos._

El yautja salio corriendo mientras activaba el camuflaje, la criatura salio corriendo a por el pero no le encontro, solto un rugido al aire que se escucho por todo el lugar.

_**Por fin despues de un largo tiempo, aquí tienen el primer capitulo de la historia, ya que el otro era un prologo largo XD, y gracias por el review a kratos-destroyer, la historia no va a ser muy larga, porque no tengo muchas ideas, pero creo que al menos subire 3 capis mas.**_

_**Si les gusto no se olviden de dejarme un review!**_

_**Hasta luego!**_


End file.
